The Thunder of Secrets
by Natsume-Erika
Summary: One night at the Karasuno training camp, it was raining so heavily that there's a big loud thunder. Without anyone actually knowing or noticing, Kageyama is secretly scared of the thunder. After practice, Kageyama walked to his room so quick that Tsukishima knew there was something wrong. Kageyama X Tsukishima [KageTsuki] (Fluff) Sorry summary sucks... I'm a beginner!


A/N-Hi guys! Welcome to Natsume-Erika's **_first_** fanfic! Hope you like it~!

* * *

One night at the Karasuno training camp, it was raining so heavily that there's a big loud thunder. Without anyone actually knowing or noticing, Kageyama is secretly **scared** of the thunder. _'Fuck! WHY WOULD IT RAIN TODAY?! I PROMISED HINATA AND TANAKA-SAN THAT WE'D DO EXTRA PRACTICE UNTIL OUR HANDS BLEED! Ughhhh, I should just tell them that I couldn't attend practice for some reason...'_ Kageyama thought while practising his pass with Hinata. After practice, Kageyama talked to Hinata that he couldn't attend the extra practice because of a **_big headache_**. After a few moments, he walked to his room so quick that he didn't notice a certain blond is observing him ever since the rain started... _'Heh... Every time there's a thunder, the King would accidentally flinch~ Hmm, this will be __interesting__~'_ Tsukishima smirked, ignoring Yamaguchi's comments about his spikes and blocks during the match just now.

.

.

.

Since Kageyama shared a room with Tsukishima, he has to make sure that Tsukishima _never _finds out his weakness. _'I __**have**__ got to go to sleep fast before he comes,' _thought Kageyama, although his stomach is grumbling loudly. _'Arrrgh! Skipping dinner after practice is __**so**__ not good for my stomach... Hinata and the others must've been wondering why I skipped dinner... AHH! Fuck. You. Thunder.'_ Although Kageyama thinks like that, but his heart tells him to just hold on and don't let the others know about his weakness because once they know, he'll never be free and would probably be teased by his teammates... He'd rather starve to death instead of letting his pride and dignity fall!

.

.

.

When the Karasuno team came to dinner, Hinata noticed that Kageyama wasn't there. _"Wait, where the heck is Kageyama? His headache couldn't have been terrible, right?"_ Hinata asked his teammates, worried about that raven head setter. _"Maybe the King doesn't enjoy eating with all us __**peasants**__ today," _Tsukishima told them, getting a _"You're right, Tsukki!" _from Yamaguchi and also a _"Yeah right! Maybe Kageyama just doesn't want to eat _with you_!"_. Although he said that, _'Okay, now there's totally something wrong with the King. After all, he and that little shrimp __**was**__ so excited about dinner… Now he's not here. But he looked pretty healthy to me. Well, healthy enough to pass a ball __**straight**__ to Hinata's head _hardly_,' _ was all that Tsukishima could think.

.

.

.

After dinner, Tsukishima went to his room, only to found Kageyama, already asleep. He stopped for a minute to think about what's wrong with the raven head setter. _'Well, the King really is acting _weird_ today... First, he lied to Shrimpy, telling him he's sick. Second, he skipped dinner, something the King _will never_ do. Third, he's sleeping very early. Every night the King would be practising volleyball in the gym with Shrimpy, Tanaka-sempai and Nishinoya-sempai until _midnight_...__**-WAIT, WHY AM I WORRIED ABOUT THAT STUPID KING?! ARGH, I SHOULD JUST IGNORE THE THUNDER AND**__**FALL ASLEEP!**__' _As he was just about to fell asleep, lighting and thunder crashed the silent night. Suddenly, Tsukishima heard some grunting and panting sound from the futon next to him. He got up and headed to Kageyama's futon to see what's going on. Tsukishima's jaw dropped when he saw the look of the_ 'King of the Court' _that he had never see before. The King, with his face blushing bright red, drops of sweat falling from his forehead, panting and grunting with an adorable scared face that made the emotionless Tsukki blush a little at the sight before him. _'Since when did the King knows how to make a cute face?-'_

_._

_._

_._

_'-__**WAIT, DID I JUST SAID CUTE?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!**__'. _Then he saw that Kageyama was shivering a bit. Suddenly, a voice inside his head to just hug him until he fell asleep. But, he knows that when Kageyama wakes up tomorrow, he'd probably ignore him for the rest of his life! _'What should I do?! Should I just let him be cold or should I go look for something warm? Wait, that means I've got to wake the captain. But then, there'll probably be punishments the next day… If I ask Sugawara-san, he would probably ask me questions. That'll be troublesome… What about-' _While Tsukishima was _frantically_ thinking what to do, Kageyama unconsciously pulled Tsukishima's shirt towards him, saying _"I'm scared of the thunder... Please sleep with me". _Then suddenly Tsukishima just got a feeling saying that he should just go with the flow. He went in Kageyama's futon and just lay there. He faced Kageyama's face while hugging him to keep him warm. _'What the fuck am I thinking?! But... It's not like I hate it though... What does this mean?!'_ Kageyama thought. Actually, he accidentally let the _'please, sleep with me'_ slip out of his mouth. What he meant to say was really _'please, go away and ignore me'_. But now he's confused to know what this fuzzy feeling in his heart is... _'Well, whatever. At least this guy can keep me warm...'_

_._

_._

_._

That night, Tsukishima dreamed that the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest when he's near Kageyama will stay like that forever. The next morning, Kageyama woke up with something warm around him. Then he remembered what happened last night. After then he noticed a sleeping Tsukishima right in front of him, their noses touching. After a few minutes of struggling from the hug, he wrote a note and puts it beside Tsukishima's head. Kageyama went out of the room, blushing **really red**. He quickly took a bath, eat breakfast and just continue to practice volleyball with Hinata, acting like nothing happened at all last night. Tsukishima woke up 5 minutes later. When he was cleaning his stuff, he noticed a note. It says:

_'__Dear asshole, __**DON'T YOU SAY A **_**WORD****_ ABOUT ANYTHING LAST NIGHT TO ANYONE, UNDERSTAND?!_**_And also, t-thank you for comforting me last night, Idiot!_

_-Kageyama'_

Tsukishima smirked, wondering if Kageyama just enjoys being a cute tsundere... He really wanted to tease the King about that night, but maybe he'll just let it slip. _Just once._

* * *

A/N-Sorry if any of them seems a bit OOC. Y'know what? This is my **first** fanfiction! Woo-hoo! Maybe you guys think it's nothing, **MAYBE**. But this means a **lot** to me. I enjoy writing this while imagining it in my head. Please review! It'll help a lot! If there's any problems like misspelling, wrong punctuation or stuff like that, feel free to tell me! Like they always say, R&R~!

~Natsume-Erika


End file.
